Rolando Felizola
) |familiares = |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Director Productor |nacionalidad = venezolano |pais = Venezuela Miami |estado = Activo Ocasionalmente }} Rolando Felizola es un actor de doblaje y teatro, y locutor de origen venezolano, actualmente radicado en Miami. También es director de cortometrajes y productor de televisión. Conocido por doblar a Chef, en la popular serie animada para adultos, South Park (hasta que el personaje desapareció en la 10ª temporada y en el redoblaje de 2007), también a Randy Marsh y al Oficial Barbrady, entre otros. Actualmente trabaja en una pelicula bilingüe miamense llamada Uninvited Guest donde tambien trabajan las actrices Isabel Viera y Vivian Ruiz. También es conocido por haber doblado a Doble cara en la serie mas popular de Batman, Batman: La serie animada. Doblo esa serie durante su estadía en Venezuela (antes de mudarse a Miami). Él es la voz oficial para América Latina de DirecTV; originalmente tenía con esta empresa un contrato de exclusividad que lo imposibilitaba de hacer otros trabajos relacionados con la voz y la locución, incluyendo el doblaje, sin embargo Rolando pidió que su trabajo en South Park fuera la excepción, petición que fue aceptada. Finalmente, a mediados de 2012, Rolando dejaría de trabajar en el doblaje de dicha serie, significando esto su retiro de la serie. Aparentemente el retiro se debió a conflictos con el estudio The Kitchen Inc., aún así los motivos todavía no han sido clarificados del todo. Filmografía thumb|229px|Sus personajes en South Park thumb|right|Rolando Felizola en la locución de Locomotion|229 px Series animadas *South Park: **Chef **Randy Marsh (temporadas 1-16 mitad) **Oficial Barbrady (temporadas 1-15) **Sr. Mackey (temporadas 10-16 mitad) **Terrance (temporadas 12-15) **Phillip (temporada 10) **Sr. Mojón (redoblaje 2011) **Satanás (temporadas 3-4) **Santa Claus (temporadas 3-5) **Richard Adler (temporada 3, 16) **Dr. Doctor (temporada 3) **Damián (temporada 1) **Bradley Biggles/Mintberry Crunch **Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-16) **Textos y voz en off (temporadas 1-6) *Animaniacs - Voces adicionales *Batman: La serie animada: **Harvey Dent/Dos caras **Matt Hagen/Arcilla **Ethan **Tigre **Eddie **Lyle Bolton/Lock-up *Cuentos de la cripta - El tío Ned (ep. 4) / La araña (ep. 15) / Sr. Harold Klump (ep. 17) / El cazador (ep. 24) *Cadillacs y dinosaurios - Adamis; voces adicionales: apostador (ep. 5) *Los padrinos mágicos - Bucky Malbate (temporada 2) / Voces adicionales (temporadas 1-3) *Sherlock Holmes - Doctor Watson Series de TV *F.R.O.G. *Stargate SG-1 - Teal'c (doblaje de Miami) *Queer as Folk - Emmett Honeycutt (un cap.) Películas animadas *Batman: La máscara del Fantasma - Charles "Chuckie" Sol Películas *Cujo, el perro asesino - Roger Breakstone (Arthur Rosenberg) (1983) *Escape de Sobibor - Hershel *Mal entendido - Narración de identificaciones *Mikey, el niño diabólico - Detective Hancock Telenovelas brasileñas Antônio Fagundes * La próxima víctima - Astrogildo * Renacer - José Inocencio (serie y trailer) * El dueño del mundo - Felipe Barreto (su primer estelar) Otros: * La próxima víctima - Diego Bueno * Cuatro por cuatro - Alce * Graciosa - taxista Dirección de doblaje *South Park (temporadas 1 y 2) Locución Siendo la voz oficial de diferentes canales y marcas como: *DirecTV (Latinoamerica y Puerto Rico) *Discovery Kids *Locomotion *Discovery Channel (Latinoamerica) *Fashion TV *Hallmark Channel (Latinoamerica) *Animal Planet *Pronósticos para la Asistencia Publica (México) - 2012 Como actor de Teatro *"Totalmente Shakespeare" (Miami) *"Penelope" *"Cipango" *"El Coronel no tiene quien le escriba"" *"La Dorotea" *La comedia sin titulo" *"Pavlov" " *"El Mayor monstruo del mundo" *"Tartuffo Moliere Goldoni" (Premio Nacional del artista mencion Teatro en 1995) Cortometrajes *Paranoia *In the name of my peace *Just like you *Smile Curiosidades * Su timbre de voz es muy similar a la voz del actor mexicano Jorge Roig Jr. sobre todo en personajes como Raj en India, una historia de amor y el guardia Smith en El Oso Yogi: La película, Enlaces externos *Perfil en Voice123 *Canal oficial de sus cortometrajes en Youtube Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Locutores en Miami Categoría:Retirados